


Some things need to be said

by Gothichic



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Grief/Mourning, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 11:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothichic/pseuds/Gothichic
Summary: Edward kaspbrak was destroyed.He was nothing but a shell now.





	Some things need to be said

**Author's Note:**

> I made this in like 20 minutes working off a small thing of dialogue I made in my head. So its here and may or may not have a part 2.
> 
> The next part would probably be some Stan and Ri hie dialogue and maybe what lead to Richies death.

Edward kaspbrak was trying not to cry.

Everyone was trying not to cry. The pastor kept on and on as Richard Elizabeth Toziers body was put in the ground. He was dead. He wasn't supposed to die Eddie thought.  
It was accident! He wasn't meant to die! It took every bit of Eddie's willpower not to run up to the casket. It was almost like a sick joke, like any moment Richie was gonna pop out of nowhere and yell about the looks on their faces but this was real life and real life was saying fuck you. Ironically it was raining. the sky was grey like that world itself was mourning Richies loss that thought comforted Eddie slightly.

Beverly was hold on to ben, letting out silent tears. Stan was just standing there a lips in a tight line. He looked stiff. Bill had an arm on Eddie's arm but he couldn't feel it. All he felt was cold and numb and sad. 

The Ceremony soon ended and the lucky 7, well lucky 6 now, were left to each other company as people and other parents consoled Richies parents the best the could. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Beverley spoke up.

"He was always such a klutz but...." she closed her mouth closing her eyes for a moment before speaking again.

"A fall was what got him, with his hard head you'd think..." she stopped taking again. 

"I know bev." Mike said.  
"You gonna be okay Eddie?" Bill asked. 

Eddie wanted to cry so badly but his eyes were dry. Everything hurts. He nodded weakly. He wanted to be anywhere but here. His chest tightened. He reached for his inhaler.

_______________

It had been 3 weeks after the Death of Richard Elizabeth Toizer.

The school had put a small memorial for him. It made Eddie angry. So filled with rage that he defaced it, not out of disrespect, but nonetheless he earned himself half a week of out of school suspension. 

"Why would you do something like that Eddie!" His mother had asked. 

"No one gave two shits about him at that school! That memorial was a mockery!" 

He had a screaming match with his mother the night. Still he didn't cry. Not over her. Never over her. He stood by his reasoning, it was a mockery. It had his yearbook picture and some shitty generic quote about how much of a shame he was gone. Might as well put up a god damn bible quote and call it a day. He'd probably be in the front of the yearbook, something Eddie wouldn't buy. 

He was glad to be out of school for a few days. He had been bombarded with nothing but fake sympathy and empty words but nothing was worse then seeing Henry Bowers everyday. He sat there, laughing and smiling like he didn't have a part of what happened. To make matters worse he would make these vague remarks that Eddie knew were about Richie and the more he looked at Henry the more he was sure he'd lose it. Hopefully that day would never come.

____________

Edward Kaspbrak was once again in the principals office. 

"Your lucky he isn't pressing charges. We under stand your going through a difficult time but-"

Eddie was barely listening to the words that poured out of the principals mouth. He had beat up Henry. It was an impulsive mistake that had left him with a busted lip and bruised cheek.

Eddie had won. 

Henry had a black eye, busted lip, and a bloody nose that Eddie was quite proud to give him. Henry had been alone, that was the only reason he wasn't dead. He was sure Victor and the rest of his gang would have teared him limb from limb. 

He had another few days of out of school suspension. That was fine. He didn't care but his mother did. Que another screaming match and a crying fit from his mother. Everything hurt.

_______

Edward kaspbrak was at the clubhouse. 

The rest of them were still here. It was so quiet without Richie. They started talking. Eddie didn't. He was looking a round. The hammock. He looked away.

"Ddie?"  
"Eddie!" 

"Yeah?" He said. It was Ben.  
"You okay?" 

Eddie nodded. Ben didn't look convinced but didn't say anything else. 

"Are you sure?" Bill piped up. Now Eddie thought he was gonna cry. It was hard lying to Big bill.

"I miss Richie." He confessed.

"We all do." 

Eddie nodded eyes wondering back to the hammock.

"Richie!?" 

There he was! Richard Elizabeth Toizer! Right there laying in the hammock looking at him. Eddie's mouth was open.

"Eddie what are-!" Bev had spoken but stopped. 

"Guy!" She yelled. 

Everyone was looking at the hammock. Richie grinned.

"Sup Eddie Spaghetti."

Eddie did cry. He cried hard and loud. 

"You ....know I ......hate that.... nickname." He barely said between sobs. He was clawing ag his face to wipe his tears away. 

"Aw don't cry." He said getting up. Well he more or less floated.

"You..how...you're..." Stan was in disbelief as the rest of them were. "You're suppose to be dead!" 

"I.." Richie started. He honestly looked pained. "I am." 

Que another fit of crying and questioning. Were they hallucinating? Was this a dream? Eddie pinched himself. Nope this was real.

_______

"So why are you here." Bill asked. 

It had been probably about an hour later after everyone had calmed down enough to...talk. 

"Well I couldn't pass on." He explained. 

"But...why?" Ben asked. 

"Because of you." He said.

"What." Stan said.

"All of you wanting me to be here so badly stopped me from passing on."

"So you're a ghost?" Eddie asked reaching out to touch is arm. His hand went though it.  
Richie nodded.

"You..." he started. "You need to let me go." 

"What!?" Eddie cried. "Let you go...I don't think I..." 

"That can't be the only reason you didn't pass on." Been declared. 

"Huh." Richie looked sorta nervous. 

"You also have to have a thing you wanted to do badly before you left."

"How do you know?" Stan asked.  
"I just do." 

"Fine yeah I do but its true that your energy is one thing that's keeping me from leaving. 

They all looked at each other. 

_________

Edward Kaspbrak was conflicted.

It had been a few weeks since the discovery of Richie. Eddie had been happy but also sad. Richie was a ghost. He still wasn't....alive and Eddie was reminded of that everytime he tried to touch Richie.

They were alone in the clubhouse. Richie was only really able to appear in the Clubhouse so Eddie was there whenever he could be.

"Hey Richie."

"Yeah eds."

"Why are you here." 

Richie was quiet.

"I left without telling the person I love most that I love them." 

Eddie was confused. Ruchie had never talked about any crush before. 

"Who is it?" 

He felt kinda sad. It wasn't him but if Richie was so in love with this girl that he physically could move planes then it must be important.

"Eds."  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you." 

Eddie froze. 

"I love you too." 

Eddie looked over. Richie was smiling then he leaned forward fast and hugged him. They were touching. 

"I love you." He said again. Richie was glowing. His body slowly disappearing. He was gone. 

Edward kaspbrak felt like a pressure had been lifted off his shoulder. 

Everything was going to be okay.


End file.
